cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Dan Castellaneta
Dan Castellaneta (1957 - ) Voice of Homer Simpson (& various other animated characters) Film Deaths *''The Simpsons Movie'' (2007; animated) [Homer Simpson/Panicky Man/other characters]: "Panicky Man" is crushed to death by the giant dome as it's lowered over the city, as he tries to decide whether to be inside or outside the dome. Dan's other characters survive the movie. (Played for comic effect.) *''Superhero Movie (2008)'' [Carlson]: Rapidly ages to death when Christopher McDonald grabs him and drains his life-force. (Played for comic effect.) TV Deaths NOTE: Since Castellaneta voices multiple characters on The Simpsons, only the specific roles that die are listed. Most are obviously played for comic effect. *''The Simpsons: Three Men and a Comic Book (1991; animated)'' [Asa]: In a flashback story set during WWI, Asa is killed in an explosion when he held on to his grenade too long while making a long speech. Just before the explosion, the camera scrolls away from him and when it blows up, his helmet flies on-screen. *''The Simpsons: Treehouse of Horror IV (1993; animated)'' [Hans Moleman] Dies in an explosion when his car blows up (just short of hitting a tree). *''The Simpsons: Homer Goes to College (1993; animated)'' [Itchy]: In the Itchy & scratchy cartoon Burning Down the Mouse, Itchy is presumably killed when Scratchy shoots missiles into Itchy's eyes, as he's tied to a stake with full of explosives. we only see the television unplugged for the moment, when it's plugged back in we only see "the end" titles. Lisa Simpson state earlier "it's the one where Scratchy finally gets Itchy", might as well count it. *''The Simpsons: Treehouse of Horror V (1994; animated)'' [Groundskeeper Willie]: Groundskeeper Willie is killed three times (once in each of the three segments): (1) Hit in the back with an axe by Homer Simpson (also voiced by Dan). (2) Hit in the back with an axe by Maggie Simpson (James Earl Jones). (3) Hit in the back with an axe by Principal Skinner (Harry Shearer); this later turns out to be a dream Bart (Nancy Cartwright) is having. *''The Simpsons: Bart Vs. Australia (1995: animated)'' [Man Reaching Phone] Falls into lava while trying to reach a pay phone. *''The Simpsons: Treehouse of Horror VI (1995; animated)'' [Groundskeeper Willie]: In the "Nightmare on Terrance Street Segment, he is first burn to death when Homer turn the temperature on the Thermostat(ignoring the warning; Do Not Touch), he later haunts the kids in their dreams as revenge, he dies a second time by sinking in quicksand after being lured to it by Bart. He then dies a final time when Maggie put her Pacifier in one the Bagpipe Chimeny and explodes. However he appears alive in the end of the segment. *''The Simpsons: Raging Abe Simpson and His Grumbling Grandson in "The Curse of the Flying Hellfish" ''(1996; animated) [Arnie Gumble]: Dies (off-screen) during the Veteran's Day parade float disaster; his death is mentioned by Grandpa Simpson (also Dan) to Bart (Nancy Cartwright). *''The Simpsons: The Itchy & Scratchy & Poochie Show (1997; animated)'' [Poochie]: In the show-within-the-show, "Poochie" dies (off-screen) of unspecified causes while returning to his home planet; his death is revealed in some on-screen text during the program. *''The Simpsons: Simpsons Bible Stories (1999; animated)'' [Homer Simpson/Abe 'Grandpa' Simpson/Menthuselah/Various Characters]: (1) In the David vs. Goliath II segment, Abe/Methuselah is mortally wounded when Nelson/Goliath II (Nancy Cartwright) stabs him in the back; he dies shortly after telling Bart/King David (also Nancy). (2) At the end of the episode, Homer, along with the other Simpsons, walks down a stairway into Hell when they discover the Apocalypse has started while they were asleep in church. (Naturally, the ending of the episode is non-canon; Dan's other characters also likely died in the Apocalypse.) *''The Simpsons: Treehouse of Horror X (1999; animated)'' [Homer Simpson/Krusty the Klown/Various Characters]: (1) In the I Know What You Did-Iddly-Did segment, Homer gets mauled to death by Werewolf Ned Flanders (Harry Shearer). (2) In the Life's a Glitch, Then You Die segment, Krusty presumably either dies (off-screen) of cardiac arrest when the Y2K bug affects his pacemaker, or dies in the apocalypse, being left on Earth. (3) In the same segment, Homer explodes in the vacuum of space after he and Bart (Nancy Cartwright) eject themselves out of the airlock to get away from the celebrities on the spaceship; they both explode after they drift off-camera. (Dan's other characters also very likely die in the apocalypse.) *''The Simpsons: Treehouse of Horror XI (2000; animated)'' [Homer Simpson/Groundskeeper Willie/Krusty the Klown]: (1) In the G-G-Ghost D-D-Dad segment, Homer fatally chokes on a piece of brocolli and spends the rest of the episode as a ghost. (2) In the Night of the Dolphin segment, Willie is impaled by the dolphin Snorky (Harry Shearer) while cleaning windows in the town hall. (3) In the same segment, Krusty is presumably drowned off-screen after the Earth is overrun by dolphins. *''The Simpsons: Tales From the Public Domain (2002; animated)'' [Homer Simpson]: In the Hamlet segment, Homer is murdered by Moe Syzlak (Hank Azaria) who poured poison in his ear. He appears as ghost to Bart (Nancy Cartwright) to tell Bart to avenge his death. *''The Simpsons: Treehouse of Horror XIII (2002: animated)'' [Homer Simpson/Homer Clones/Future Homer]: (1) In the Send in the Clones segment, Homer falls off a cliff along with all but one of his clones. (2) In the The Fright to Creep and Scare Harms segment, "Future Homer" is shot dead by Moe Syzlak (Hank Azaria). *''The Simpsons: Barting Over (2003: animated)'' [Homer Simpson]: Dies of unspecified causes during a 50-year passage of time (off-screen); his death is revealed when Nelson Muntz (Nancy Cartwright) visits his tombstone. *''The Pitts: Dummy and Dummier'' (2003) [Morty]: Providing the voice of a ventriloquist dummy, he is eaten by a beaver. *''The Simpsons: I, (Annoyed Grunt)-Bot (2004; animated)'' [Homer Simpson]: At an awards show, Homer is disintegrated by a robot, leaving a pile of ash, after his acceptance speech goes on too long. This was a dream sequence by Homer and he survives the episode in reality. *''The Simpsons: Treehouse of Horror (2004; animated)'' [Hans Moleman/Homer Simpson]: In The Ned Zone, "Hans Moleman" is accidentally dropped into a manhole and devoured by alligators by Ned Flanders (Harry Shearer) after Ned gets shocked over having a vision of Han's death, which comes true after all. "Homer" is shot dead by Ned to prevent him from blowing up the power plant and destroying Springfield. In his death throes, his tongue pushes the "CORE DESTRUCT" button and destroys the city. He is then seen as an angel in Heaven, along with Ned and the other Simpsons. *''The Simpsons: Forgive and Regret (2018; animated)'' Dillon: Shot by 'Maggie' in a showdown in a western town, during the opening sequence. (A play on that the episode breaks the record with Gunsmoke for the most number of episodes). Video Game Deaths *''The Simpsons: Hit & Run'' (2003) [Grandpa Simpson/''Kodos''/''Others'']: Grandpa Simpson is killed in an explosion after Homer (also Casteleneta) sends his car (with nuclear waste tied to it) into the alien's ship's tractor beam to destroy it. After the ship crashes, Kodos, alongside Kang (Harry Shearer), dies of injuries as a result of said crash. Afterwards, they are both seen in Heaven and read the end game credits. Notable Connections *Mr. Deb Lacusta (television scriptwriter). Gallery 3. Life's A Glitch, Then You Die.png|Dan Castellaneta's animated death (with Nancy Cartwright's character) in The Simpsons: Treehouse of Horror X Category:Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Voice Actors Category:American actors and actresses Category:1957 Births Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by life-force draining Category:Death scenes by rapid aging Category:Death scenes by axe Category:Death scenes by unspecified circumstances Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Death scenes by heart attack Category:Death scenes by apocalypse Category:Death scenes by ejection into space Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by choking Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by disintegration Category:Death scenes by planetary destruction Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by incineration Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Death scenes by lava Category:Second City Alumni Category:Death scenes by injuries Category:Death scenes by spaceship crash Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:People of Italian descent Category:Actors of Italian descent Category:Italian actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by destruction Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:Death scenes in video game Category:People who died in a The Simpsons series Category:European actors and actresses Category:European-American actors and actresses Category:Castle Cast Members Category:Vegetarians Category:The Simpsons Cast Members Category:Hey Arnold! Cast Memebrs Category:Nickelodeon Stars Category:Disney Stars Category:Aladdin Cast Members Category:Rugrats cast members Category:Italian-American actors and actresses Category:Sesame Street cast members Category:Marvel Stars Category:Fantastic Four Cast Members Category:Drama Stars Category:Animation Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Superhero Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Family Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Frasier Cast Members Category:Death scenes by grenade Category:Death scenes by car bombing Category:Death scenes by guillotine Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by mauling Category:Death scenes by werewolf attack Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by projectile Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by being eaten alive Category:Death scenes by devouring Category:Death scenes by alligator attack Category:Hey Arnold! Cast Members Category:Duckman cast members Category:Bones Cast Members Category:Married with Children Cast Members Category:How I Met Your Mother cast members Category:Jimmy Neutron cast members Category:Death scenes by trampling Category:Performers with over 100 deaths Category:Friends cast members Category:That '70s Show cast members Category:Entourage Cast Members Category:Performer's Character Kills Another